PC:Jynxx "Lucky" Shadowtongue (OnlytheStrong)
Summary Fluff Background Born of noble birth, Jynxx was your typical spoiled brat. He was the only child, and his mother treated him as such. He could vividly remember his first prank (which he pulled at the age of 6), which involved a dead toad, a sandwich, and one really bad bite. Jynxx spent most of his childhood playing mind games with servants. He always knew when to stop and when to flee. Constantly in trouble, he decided to leave home at the age of 16. He spent his 17th birthday on the road, entertaining people at taverns and talking his way onto some caravans. The caravan he was riding with swung into the next town, and Jynxx was happy to see a new crowd. Appearance and personality Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 157 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Jynnx is is a light-hearted prankster. He is rarely serious, and even more rarely does his grin leave his face. Physical Description: Jynnx is a small, somewhat gangly male. He dresses richer than he should for a traveler, and is often seen with his bow in one hand and his lute in the other. A wide brimmed, plummed hat is his most distinguishing characteristic. Region Daunton Hooks Jynxx has at least one sister, although he does not speak of any siblings. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Kalashtar Skill Bonuses: +2 Insight, +2 Perception Bastion of Mental Clarity Dual Soul Telepathy 5 +2 Charisma, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common Class Features Bard +1 Reflex, +1 Will Bardic Training Bardic Virtue Majestic Word Multiclass Versatility Skill Versatility Song of Rest Words of Friendship Feats Skill Training (Nature) level Improved Majestic Word level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Telepathy 5 Background Benefit Background: Occupation - Noble (+2 to Insight) Powers Powers Known At-Will - 1st Level Jinx Shot Vicious Mockery Encounter - 1st Level Bastion of Mental Clarity Majestic Word Words of Friendship Focused Sound Daily - 1st Level Stirring Shout Utililty - 2nd Level *Moment of Escape Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment Jynxx's Wish List This list displays the preferred item. By Category * Weapon: * Armor : - * Waist : - * Head : Gem of Colloquy (level 2) * Neck : - * Hands : - * Arms : - * Feet : - * Other : Bag of Holding (level 5), Gold remaining 324 Weight 84 lbs Tracking Treasure Chain mail of Sacrifice +1 from Food for the Gods 1,844 gp from Food for the Gods XP 1830 from Food for the Gods (DM: Ryryguy) Changes Add another feat, Utility Power, updated skills. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from Ozymandias79 I approve Approval 2 Approved by JoeNotCharles * 30 arrows costs 1 gp and weighs 3 lb (but you had the right gold remaining and weight totals, so I guess this was a typo in the chart?) * Your defenses in the summary don't match the math section. * Majestic Word is a burst, not a blast. * Jinx Shot was missing the range (20/40 with a longbow). * Vicious Mockery was missing the "psychic" damage type. * It's "Stirring Shout", not "Stirring Sound" (in the summary only). These are all minor, so I just fixed them. Approved. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * One of your starting rituals has to have Bard as a prerequisite. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g *looks good Status Approved for level 2 with 1114 xp by ScorpiusRisk and renau1g. Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W